Human sight takes in a considerably larger undistorted horizontal and vertical field of view than is observed through the lens of a camera. Thus normal photographs do not replicate the normal primary human field of view. The larger human field of view gives us the ability to see a far greater depth of field than can be represented in any photograph.
As our primary human field of view is 55 degrees vertical by 124 degrees horizontal, an image must be printed to best represent this view. In order to accomplish this we need to simulate a view of 9.571 mm lens in the Horizontal and 25.933 mm in the vertical.
While landscape photographs provide a wider view than a 35 mm photograph there is distortion between a landscape photograph and the human field of view. It would be desirable particularly in the construction industry and for court hearings to be able to provide a replica of the primary human field of view.
While there are lenses that provide wide angles such lenses cause considerable distortion, and there are no lenses available that can accurately photograph the primary human field of view.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for presenting a photographic representation of the human field of view or at least provide the public or industry with a useful choice.